


tomorrow may be even brighter than today

by KaterinaJA, sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>古费拉克的心立刻漏跳了一拍，“和某本从图书馆借回来的书？”他边问，边紧紧地咬着嘴里的吸管，“还是和某种新发现的蛾子？”</p><p>安灼拉吸了吸鼻子，“和某个人，”他转了转眼珠，告诉古费拉克，“我问过他了。”</p><p>“公白飞正爱着某个人，”古费拉克重复了一次，感觉胸口一阵抽紧，“噢。”</p><p>（或者，这就是一个有关古费拉克发现公白飞正爱着谁，并且为此发了疯的故事）</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow may be even brighter than today

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tomorrow may be even brighter than today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738118) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



“公白飞又把自己关进房间啦？”古费拉克在安灼拉身边坐下，并有意地压低了声音，即使公白飞此时此刻根本就不在这里。

安灼拉点了点头，没有把眼睛从课本上移开，“到现在为止，两个小时。”他告诉古费拉克。

古费拉克皱紧了眉头。两个半小时前他正好和公白飞在一起，也就是说和他吃完午饭后，公白飞径直回了家。期间没有对古费拉克提及任何有关他在想什么。这很古怪，因为，好吧，公白飞总是乐于和古费拉克一起谈论任何事。弗以伊甚至拿这事来开玩笑，他曾经说公白飞和古费拉克总是选择在每周末的早午餐时分开重要会议。

公白飞有事瞒着他，并且这事非常重要，重要到需要把自己关在房间里，独自在头脑中进行一场机要会议。古费拉克对此一无所知，这让他感到没有理由地难过起来。

“出什么事了？”他尽量用轻松随意的口吻询问安灼拉。

终于，安灼拉合上手里的荧光笔。他抬起一边眉毛，抬头打量着古费拉克，“他没有告诉你吗？”但显然安灼拉也没想要他回答，“他恋爱了。”

古费拉克的心立刻漏跳了一拍，“和某本从图书馆借回来的书？”他边问，边紧紧地咬着嘴里的吸管，“还是和某种新发现的蛾子？”

安灼拉吸了吸鼻子，“和某个人，”他转了转眼珠，告诉古费拉克，“我问过他了。”

“公白飞正爱着某个人，”古费拉克重复了一次，感觉胸口一阵抽紧，“噢。”

 

对他最好的朋友隐瞒他爱上了某个朋友这事非常难，尤其当他爱情的对象正和他分享着同一间公寓。但古费拉克自认他把这事处理得非常好。

但这依然很难，尤其当他必须看着公白飞斜靠在床头板前，嘴里咬着一支荧光笔，张开双腿好给他的笔记本电脑腾出点空间来时。古费拉克不得不站起来声称他有些事得回房间一趟。另外，每天早上看着公白飞睡眼惺忪地在厨房煮咖啡也没好到哪里去。他的头发随意地四处乱翘着，睡衣的边缘危险地贴在髋部。那么，每天晚上他回家，看到公白飞正轻柔地对他微笑，问他今天过得怎么样。而当古费拉克开始没完没了地陈述他的一天时，公白飞会饶有兴致地听着，就好像他真的对那些感兴趣一样。那对古费拉克来说也很难吗？当然。但古费拉克有着绝佳的自制力，没有哪怕一次控制不住直接跳向公白飞。

公白飞是他最好的朋友之一，因此古费拉克永远不会做任何有可能毁掉他们友谊的事。公白飞太重要了，古费拉克绝对不会冒这个险。

除非事情发展到他必须得接受现实，恭喜公白飞找到真爱的那一步。否则古费拉克一定能够继续保持下去。因为他是一个成年人，并且还见鬼地爱上了公白飞。而如果公白飞爱上了其他人，并且这个人能够让他觉得快乐，那么古费拉克绝对不能表现得像个混蛋，去毁掉这段感情。

公白飞值得感受到幸福和快乐，而古费拉克可以处理好这事的。

 

古费拉克完全不可能处理好这事。

在他回家整整两个小时后，公白飞终于从房间里走了出来。并且，他正在微笑。他看起来是那么快乐，以致他会把自己一个人关在房间里。他一句话也没说，直接走进厨房开始准备晚餐。而无论古费拉克还是安灼拉都没有试图展开有关他恋爱的话题，因为这是公白飞的事——如果他想说的话，他会提的。

然而，他没有。因为他是个成年人，他可以像个成年人一样把所有事都处理妥当。古费拉克坐在沙发上，一阵心烦意乱，连续好几分钟的坐立不安，连安灼拉都感到有些不对劲。于是，在他第三次朝古费拉克投来困惑的目光时，古费拉克下定决心，给马吕斯发了条短信。

收件人：马吕斯  
SOS 立刻给我打个电话

发件人：马吕斯  
？？？

收件人：马吕斯  
S O S

他的手机响了，来电人当然是马吕斯。他飞快地接了起来，“嘿，马吕斯，”古费拉克说，“怎么了？”

“你让我给你打电话，”马吕斯听上去很是困惑，“你还好吗？”

“什么？”古费拉克发出大笑声。他知道安灼拉正看着他，“晚餐？今天？现在？好的，没问题，当然，我能来。好吧，如果一定要的话。

我一个小时后就到。”

他挂上电话，走进了厨房。

公白飞正边哼小调边做饭，当他炒着锅子里的鸡肉时，他的手臂会微微收紧，显出肌肉线条来。操，公白飞的心情非常好。说不定他正准备在晚餐时告诉古费拉克他终于确信自己真正地爱上了什么人。古费拉克觉得他没法办到这个，真的，至少现在不行。他的心脏还不够强大到承受一次心碎。他真的需要点时间来缓缓。

“嘿，”古费拉克开口。而公白飞转过头朝他露出明亮的微笑。操，他是真的爱上公白飞了。

“嘿，”公白飞把炒菜装进盘子里，“你饿了吗？晚餐二十分钟后就好。”

“我不在家吃晚饭了，”他几乎是脱口而出。然后在公白飞来得及说什么之前，飞快地说了下去，“马吕斯打电话给我，我想他和珂赛特之间可能出了点问题，他需要我现在立刻过去。”

公白飞有些失望，“噢，我做了你最喜欢的豆腐。”

古费拉克觉得他必须立刻出门，免得他做出些诸如抓住公白飞的肩膀，狠狠地摇晃着他，大声喊我爱上你了之类的蠢事。

“给我留一些，”他勉强露出小小的微笑，“等我回来后热一下当晚餐吃，”也许吧，他正暗自计划着在马吕斯家的沙发上度过一晚。

又或者，在那里度过他的余生。至少这样不会让他活在持续的心碎之中。

再说了，他对沙发又不算很挑剔。

 

“出什么事了？”马吕斯打开门让古费拉克进来，“教授又因为你没边超出论文规定字数骂你了？还是你得了个A而不是A+？”

古费拉克脸朝下重重地栽进马吕斯的沙发里，“我今晚可以留在这里吗？”沉闷的声音从沙发里传来。

“当然可以！”马吕斯在沙发旁蹲下，“你真的还好吗？你想和我谈谈吗？”

“我可以永远待在这里吗？”古费拉克咕哝着。而马吕斯——上帝祝福马吕斯——他轻轻拍了拍古费拉克的头发，决定还是先去给他煮杯热茶。

七杯热茶过后，古费拉克紧靠在马吕斯和珂赛特中间，悲叹着他可悲的感情生活。好吧，那多多少少算是感情生活。

“还会有更糟糕的事吗？一个人爱上了他最好的朋友，然后这个最好的朋友又爱着其他人，有什么能比这更糟？”古费拉克重重地吸气，“这真的是——太不公平了。”

珂赛特叹了口气，“你知道你可以直接告诉我们你爱上了公白飞的对吧？”古费拉克猛地转过头看她，差点没把自己的脖子折断，“别那么吃惊，”她露出小小的微笑，“我们都疑心过这一点。”

“我们有吗？”马吕斯问。

珂赛特大笑起来，“好吧，也许并不是我们所有人。你藏得非常好，但我还是起了些怀疑。”

古费拉克把头靠在她的肩膀上，继续哀叹，“我该怎么办？”马吕斯拍着他的背抚慰他，“我愚蠢地爱上了他，他却爱着别人！很快他就会和别人约会，把他们带回家吃晚饭，也许还会一起去读博士学位，并且……操，我还得看着公白飞亲吻别人，”他惊恐地吸气，“我办不到，上帝，我必须得搬出去，我得搬到另一块大陆去。”

“你反应过度了，”珂赛特说道，“你不能搬到另一块大陆去。”

“亚洲，”古费拉克果断地下了决心，“我可以在亚洲找一个偏远城市，哪里都行，然后过着流浪人的生活。中国很大，我可以搬到中国去。我永远也不会在中国突然撞见公白飞正在约会！”

“你不会说中文。”马吕斯提醒他。

“我会学的，”古费拉克反驳，“你们可以教我。”

“事情也许没那么糟，”珂赛特告诉他，“你知道公白飞爱上的人是谁吗？也许那根本就算不上是恋爱！他也许只是对某个同学有那么点喜欢的意思。”

“一个交换生！”马吕斯跟着说，“学期结束一个月内他们就得回到自己的学校去。”

古费拉克回想起在房间里待了整整四个小时后，公白飞走出来时那快乐的样子。他想起公白飞整个人看起来都散发着兴奋和喜悦，他又想起公白飞在厨房里边哼歌边做饭的样子。

他叹了口气，“他的的确确恋爱了。”

 

发件人：公白飞  
你几点从马吕斯那儿回来？我有些事得告诉你

收件人：公白飞  
我可能得整晚待在这儿了，明天见 ：）

发件人：公白飞  
噢

发件人：公白飞  
那么，明天再和你谈

发件人：公白飞  
烤箱里有些巧克力饼干，如果你回来得早又想吃东西的话

发件人：公白飞  
晚安

收件人：公白飞  
晚安 x

 

“我永远也不要回去，”古费拉克含糊地说。在断断续续有关公白飞的谈话中，他们已经喝了不少茶和伏特加。主要由于他看上去实在太难过，以致马吕斯都开始同情他了——古费拉克这么想，“我再也不和公白飞说话了。每和他说一句，我就觉得我的心又碎了一次。”

“会好的，”珂赛特边说边抱了抱他，轻轻地揉着他的手臂，“你会好起来的。我知道现在说这个不合适，但是还有很多其他人等着你的。并且，你那么聪明，人们会排着队想和你在一起的。”

古费拉克用力地吸着气，“我不想要其他人，”他说着，感觉自己的声音是如此破碎，“我只想要公白飞。”

马吕斯用力地握了握古费拉克的手腕，“你应该和他谈谈，”他告诉古费拉克，“我和珂赛特谈过一次，即使那时我简直吓坏了。看看我们现在。”

“那不一样，”古费拉克又深吸了一口气，“公白飞他……他很完美，他长得好看，并且头脑聪明，在他面前有很多事等着他。并且他非常善良，为动物保护做义工什么的，还免费给一年级新生做家教。他笑起来也非常好看，仿佛世界都因为他的笑容亮了起来。而我就……我只是爱上了他。一切都不可能会好起来的。”

 

早上的时候公白飞给他打了通电话，就在他上周四早上的第一节课前。也许是想问问古费拉克想不想和他一起吃早饭什么的，就像他们一直以来那样，他们总是在古费拉克的第一节课前一起吃早饭。  
也许一旦公白飞开始认真地和别人约会，他们就不会继续一起吃早饭了。因为到那时公白飞就会想要无时无刻不和他们待在一块，因为他们让他感到快乐。然后古费拉克就会被留下来一个人吃早饭。也许他还得换个餐厅，因为说不准公白飞会想要去那家他们经常去的餐厅吃早饭。古费拉克真心不觉得他能够坐在那里眼睁睁看他们对彼此微笑，还得装作并不在意。

他把手机塞到马吕斯的沙发枕头下，听到手机铃声变成一阵闷响。他拿了几件马吕斯的衣服，准备去淋浴。他没有接电话，或许公白飞打来电话就是为了用那种可能的暗示性语气告诉古费拉克他得和其他人一起吃早饭，他们有可能会牵着手吃着煎饼，并对彼此微笑。

在去上课的路上，他在路边的一家新开的咖啡馆里买了块蛋糕（味道简直糟透了），并且忽然意识到也许他真的该停止和公白飞一起吃早饭了。

 

下课后古费拉克直接回了家。因为他知道课后公白飞有辅导，因此他绝不会出现在家里。他得趁这段时间回家拿些干净的衣服，好继续在马吕斯家待上一段时间。如果他承担所有拿外卖和买杂货的工作，并且保证会做些家务清洁，哪怕他有一天忽然搬进来，马吕斯一定不会介意。马吕斯家的沙发非常不错。

他没想到会在公寓撞见安灼拉。

“你一直在躲着公白飞，”古费拉克刚打开门就听见安灼拉的声音。他开始思考自己是不是应该立刻关上门然后冲下楼梯什么的。他一定能跑得比安灼拉还快——也许吧，如果他跑进下个街区的那间咖啡馆，那么安灼拉非常有可能会被出现在那里的格朗泰尔分心，“你为什么躲着公白飞？”

“我没有在躲着公白飞，”古费拉克勉强从安灼拉身旁挤进公寓，“我和马吕斯在一起。他很难过，他需要我。”

“我刚刚在图书馆碰见了马吕斯，”安灼拉抱着手臂，朝古费拉克皱了皱眉，看起来就像一个失望的家长，“马吕斯真的不擅长说谎。”

“好吧，你抓到我们了，”古费拉克耸了耸肩，“马吕斯，珂赛特和我正决定一块儿三人行（threesome）。”

安灼拉眯起眼睛，“古费拉克，别再对我说谎了，”他说，“我不知道为什么你们两个都在坚持对我说谎，就好像我永远也不会发觉一样。”

“我们两个？”古费拉克问道。

“你在装作你没有躲着公白飞，”安灼拉说，“公白飞在装作他没有对此感到伤心。”

“他才不为这事伤心，”古费拉克说，“因为他没什么可伤心的。因为我根本没在躲着他。”

安灼拉长久地凝视着古费拉克，紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“他今天没有吃早饭。”他告诉古费拉克，然后走进了房间里。

 

“那究竟是什么意思？”古费拉克朝他的电话抱怨。

“意思就是，他没有吃早饭，”马吕斯说，“难道还能有什么别的意思？也许他就只是不饿。”

“安灼拉说这话的口气就像那还有什么别的意思，”古费拉克说。

“那可是安灼拉，”马吕斯说，“格朗泰尔爱上他有好几年了，而直到现在他也没发觉有什么不对。所以，我们真的要用安灼拉的话来当作判断事实的依据吗？”

“这就是重点，”古费拉克若有所思哼着小调，“那么你的话也不能。你曾经坐在教室外面，打电话给我哭诉了整整两小时珂赛特有多么美，而她就在那教室里上着课。最后她不得不约你出去。珂赛特和你在一起吗？我想和珂赛特说话。”

马吕斯叹了口气，把电话递给珂赛特。

“那到底是什么意思？”古费拉克又问了一次。

“你为什么不和他一起去吃早饭？”珂赛特没有回答他的问题。

古费拉克吸了吸鼻子，“因为心碎的感觉很糟糕。”

“你们总是在星期四一起吃早饭的对吧？”珂赛特说，“如果是他没有和你一起吃早饭，你会怎么想？”

古费拉克叹着气，把怀里的枕头抱得更紧了一些，但这丝毫没有缓解他胸口的抽痛，“他大概是和随便什么他爱上的人一起共进早餐了。”

珂赛特轻哼一声，这并不是那种“我不知道该说些什么好让你不那么难过”的轻哼，而是“我就知道事情会是这样，我是对的”的轻哼。

“什么？”古费拉克问道。

“我们这么说吧，公白飞恋爱了，并且他正和他深爱的人开始约会，”珂赛特说。而古费拉克发出一声呜咽，“你害怕有人会取代你和他之前的友谊，但早饭这事说明他没有。因为如果不能和你一起吃早饭，那他宁可不吃。”

噢。

得知即使他正和什么人开始约会，公白飞也依旧想继续当他朋友这件事让古费拉克觉得舒服多了。他胸口的抽痛感开始慢慢地好起来，但是依旧疼着。

“但这不是问题的重点，”珂赛特继续说，“重点是你爱上了公白飞，你不希望他和任何除你之外的人约会。我不敢百分百肯定，但我觉得这真的算不上什么问题。”

古费拉克皱起眉头，“什——”

“和他谈谈，”珂赛特强硬地说，“我们今晚不会收留你继续待在马吕斯的公寓。去和公白飞谈谈。”

 

发件人：安灼拉  
你得和公白飞谈谈。我会整晚待在外面，好给你们点私人空间。

 

古费拉克盯着墙上的钟已经有至少十分钟了。他一边数着秒针转过了多少圈，一边算着公白飞还有多久回家。

他随时有可能回来。古费拉克清楚他不该过度神经敏感，但这是公白飞。除了公白飞之外没人能让他感觉这么自在，尽管他有若李、博须埃和格朗泰尔这样的朋友，哪怕事情全都走到了一个他不愿意看到的方向，他们也能在路边把喝得神志不清的他拉回来。但他现在正坐在沙发里坐立不安，有那么一会儿他甚至得坐在自己的手背上，以免做出些蠢事来，比如立刻买一张去中国的机票。

他很担心。和公白飞之间的谈话能意味着很多事。无论发生了什么，他们之间的一些东西都会被彻底改变，哪怕他们——哪怕公白飞——并不愿意看到这种事发生。

他听到一阵钥匙的响声。在公白飞开门前，古费拉克立刻感到心漏跳了一拍。

“噢，”公白飞朝沙发上的古费说，“你回来了，”他朝古费拉克露出那种温和而疲惫的微笑。那意味着他经历了漫长的繁忙的一天。古费拉克握紧了拳头，因为没有吃早饭这事也许得为公白飞的疲惫负责。他让公白飞一整天都过得不怎么愉快，他简直糟透了。

“我想我们得谈谈，”古费拉克脱口而出，尽量避免同公白飞对视。他听到公白飞脱下大衣在自己身边坐下，“安灼拉告诉我你恋爱了。”

公白飞清了清喉咙，“没错，”他证实了安灼拉的话。

“他们让你觉得快乐吗？”古费拉克问。他依然没有看公白飞，因为他真的不确定如果他看了，是否还能保持沉着。

“是的，”公白飞发出轻柔的笑声，“毫无理由的快乐，但是的。”

古费拉克感觉眼前一阵刺痛，但他很快眨了眨眼睛以免眼泪渗出来，“好吧，”他说着，并且非常骄傲于自己听起来没有太过破碎，“那很不错。我为你感到高兴。

他做不到。他没法告诉公白飞他爱他，因为公白飞已经找到了那个能让他感到毫无理由地快乐的人。他怎么能比呢？

“我该走了，”停顿了一会后，他说道，“我有些事得——”

“你不打算问我那个人是谁吗？”公白飞问。

古费拉克勉强自己露出脆弱的微笑，“这不关我的事。”

“你绝对想不到，”公白飞轻声说。古费拉克猛地吸了口气。

“你……你是不是爱上了安灼拉？”他睁大眼睛，因为他真的从来没想过这种可能。但公白飞把自己关在房间里时安灼拉就在家里。只要公白飞在家并且看见安灼拉，一切事总是突然变得有些不一样。  
他急促地吸着气。现在，他真的得好好考虑搬去中国了。因为，继续和公白飞，还有安灼拉住在一间公寓里。继续，和他爱着的并且正爱着安灼拉的公白飞住在一起……真的没比这更糟的了。

“不是安灼拉，”公白飞看起来……在古费拉克看来，有点受到惊吓。古费拉克听到这话感到一阵释然——当然他并不为此感到骄傲，“是你，古费拉克，你这个傻瓜，”

古费拉克非常确信他的心脏在公白飞说出他的名字时停跳了。

“我不知道我究竟怎么了，”公白飞继续说，“我昨天就想过这事，上帝，我很有可能已经爱上你好几年了。我不清楚为什么我一直没有意识到。”

“我？”古费拉克沙哑着嗓子，“我？”

“绝对不可能是其他人，”公白飞微笑，“我爱上你了。”

古费拉克站在原地，紧紧地盯着公白飞有好一会儿，简直不可置信。因为这事实在是太没有道理了，“你爱上了我，”他缓慢地说。而当公白飞点头时，古费拉克看到他脸上浮现出一道红晕，“你，公白飞，爱上了我，古费拉克。”

公白飞笑起来，“你是我最好的朋友，你让我感到毫无理由地快乐，而我是那么爱你。”

“操，”古费拉克感觉自己有些喘不过气，“操。”

公白飞的微笑黯淡了下来，“如果你没有同样的感觉，那也没问题，我并没有在——”

“我有，”古费拉克急促得说，因为现在他们之间再也不可能有更多的误解了，他发誓，“我也是，操，我也爱你，非常爱你。昨天晚上我在马吕斯的公寓里，对他和珂赛特哭诉我是多么爱你而你爱上了其他人并且——”

“噢，”公白飞说，“所以你昨晚走了。我本来想在晚餐时告诉你的，你走的时候我觉得很沮丧。”

古费拉克大笑，他感到发自内心地快乐，整颗心似乎都要跳出来，“我不想听你说你是多么深爱着某个人，而那人却不是我。我还打算搬到中国。”

“我从房间里走出来时就该告诉你的，”公白飞说，“我真的很蠢。”

“我们都很蠢，”古费拉克更正，他微笑着，并且心血来潮，将公白飞的手握紧他的手心。

他们的手指紧紧地缠绕在一起，公白飞露出微笑，“我可以吻你吗？”他靠近古费拉克。

“当然，”古费拉克感觉一阵呼吸困难，“当然，当然，当然，求你，吻我吧，”他含糊不清地说着，公白飞拉近他，他们的嘴唇碰在一起。古费拉克的嘴唇是那么柔软，一次，两次，三次。他慢慢地加深这个吻，手指缠绕着古费拉克的头发，将他拉得更近。他们持续地亲吻着彼此，直到古费拉克开始轻轻地颤抖起来。

“我爱你，”公白飞轻声说。他们慢慢地分开，将额头靠在一起。

“感谢见鬼的无论什么，”古费拉克边说边爆发出大笑，“我并不是真的想搬去中国。”

 

收件人：若李，博须埃，格朗泰尔  
黑色信号 黑色信号 （CODE BLACK CODE BLACK）

发件人：格朗泰尔  
红色信号代表我们得立刻把你从公寓里带出去。他妈的黑色信号又是什么意思？

收件人：格朗泰尔  
黑色信号 = 古费拉克今晚会得到D :DDDDD

收件人：格朗泰尔  
公白飞的D，只是明确一下，因为他现在是我的男朋友啦 :DDDDD

发件人：格朗泰尔  
阿波罗正在不停地用头撞桌子。我觉得你刺激到他了（i think you broke him）

收件人：格朗泰尔  
为什么安灼拉会和你在一起？

收件人：格朗泰尔  
格朗泰尔你是不是也有黑色信号

收件人：格朗泰尔  
但是安灼拉的D，公白飞可是我的男朋友，他的D是我的

收件人：格朗泰尔  
公白飞是我的男朋友！！！:DDDDDD

收件人：格朗泰尔  
格朗泰尔我太高兴啦

收件人：格朗泰尔  
噢，记得做好安全措施。安全性爱才是好的性爱

收件人：格朗泰尔  
我要和我的男朋友进行安全性爱啦，和公白飞，就现在

收件人：格朗泰尔  
公白飞是我的男朋友啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！:DDDDDDDDDDDD

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Courfeyrac you evil thing（。 解释一下最后古费和R的短信对话，D就是dick一词的委婉说法译者觉得她是个纯洁的人于是就这么翻了（。 以及古费拉克你脑洞好大好烦，满眼的大写字母，真的好烦。我觉得我的英文水平快和他的中文水平差不多了（并没有


End file.
